


Morning Coffee

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Month 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Month 2019, Break Up, Day 1: Adam W., M/M, or at least leading up to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Day 1 Adam W: Adam looks back at his relationship and realizes he has to face some harsh truths and even harsher decisionsDay 2 Reunion: Will Adam jump back to Shiro's arms or he's still hurting?Day3 Proposal: Shiro has a question for Adam





	1. Day 1: Adam W.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Adam W.?  
> Him and us may just figure it out

One sugar and 6 ounces of milk.

That was the coffee Adam always drank in the mornings before heading to class, it was the routine he’s had ever since he became a teacher, however this morning was different,Takashi had left early to a meeting with Sam, so Adam was left only with his coffee, his coffee and his thoughts.

Thoughts he didn’t want to have, they spoke of ugly truths and the need of even worse actions yet Adam knew he had to take them sooner than later, he gave one sip to his coffee before he finally surrendered to the truth.

His relationship was going nowhere.

Meeting with Sam only meant Kerberos, he had already placed Takashi’s name as a candidate for piloting the mission and while the Garrison hadn’t officially appointed anyone, he knew it was only a matter of time.

Takashi had made his decision, what was his?

He loved Takashi, he truly really did and he had no doubts he felt the same, it was only a few months back that he said those words that made him hopeful for their future, right in their anniversary.

_I know you’re it for me Adam! There’s no one else I want to spend the time I have left but with you!_

He didn’t doubt him, Adam really believed Takashi would stay true to his word and given the chance, he would love him until his last breath and Adam wanted that, Takashi was his best friend, his life and his joy and Adam would love to add the title of husband, when the time was right of course, they were a team, right from their cadet days they had always balanced each other out, with a smile, Adam allowed himself to think back to those days

He was an outsider when he first arrived to the Garrison, he was as much new to the Garrison as the country itself but he knew exactly what he wanted to be, the best fighter pilot anyone had ever seen, so he plunged deep in his studies, nothing else mattered but it all went to a halt when all his studies, all his hours came only second to one Takashi Shirogane, the hot-shot, the loud guy he’d seen joke around and run from Iverson with his friend loudly crackling behind him.

How did _he_ , of all people, could take Adam’s spot? Takashi was a natural but Adam knew that just talent was not enough, talent alone could just take you so far but unguided and untrained it was just a one time thing, something Adam proved when in their next evaluation Adam became the one on top, he gloated for a moment before the announcement they would begin pairing them, of course as the ones on top that meant Takashi became his flight partner and even worse for his young self, his roommate

Adam allowed himself to chuckle at the memory, he had nearly screamed his frustration out when he knew he was getting Loud Boy Shirogane as his roommate, but instead of clashing, they found a balance, Takashi helped him go out of his shell and have fun, before he knew it _he_ was the one running from Iverson behind Takashi and Matt hollering to his side, on the other hand, he had helped Takashi become more patient, focused and disciplined, that was what made them so good with each other, Takashi would push forward and Adam would pull back.

But things became different, it all began with Takashi’s diagnosis, now that he knew he had a timer on his head, Takashi had wanted to push even further, Adam understood why and for the most part he had supported him as much as he could but he had to remind Takashi he wasn’t immune to danger, that he could get hurt and damage himself even more if he wasn’t careful enough, those were the starts of their fights, they were no longer a team, Takashi would push forward but wouldn’t allow Adam to pull him back and that had almost cost him his life, now that Adam looked back, that should’ve been his first warning that something was wrong and that it would lead to this moment in their lives.

Takashi was sent to test the newest model of fighters, he was ordered to only push it so far, both for his health and the machine’s resistance but he had been stubborn, no one ever imagined Takashi would go against orders and it ended with a crash, the patience, focus and discipline Adam had once taught Takashi had flew out the window, leaving only recklessness, Adam doesn’t remember a moment he had run as fast as he did when they told him of the accident.

Adam gripped his cup of coffee even harder, he didn’t want to go through that again but he would, because Takashi was never going to stop, now it was Kerberos, the most dangerous yet, but once he came back Adam knew he’ll still go head first to the next mission, he’ll keep pushing and pushing until he physically can’t anymore.

He remembered when Takashi met Keith, he made the right choice by backing up the boy, Adam could see he needed a helping hand and Takashi was the best he could get but he reminded Takashi of his younger self, a moment when he had no worries except getting caught, Takashi had taken Keith on a run in their hover bikes, Takashi knew he couldn’t stay long outside, Adam had even reminded that to him when he saw them off but he stayed until sunset, the dust and heat had damaged the effectiveness of the device on his wrist and Adam ended up massaging his hand and arm until late.

Adam this, Adam that, how much had Adam sacrificed for Takashi? How much he had done for him? And how much was Takashi willing to do for him? And he hadn’t even considered the biggest choice Adam had made for Takashi, it was shortly after their graduation that Takashi had been diagnosed and after that Adam had chosen to leave the fighter division to become a teacher.

He had nothing against it and he loved his job, he always knew he wanted to teach and pass on his knowledge to the next generation but he always imagined it would be after a long and fruitful career but he had passed that because he wanted a job that could leave him stationed here at the Garrison and flexible enough to care for Takashi, how else could he had taken that exact day off and the next to care for Takashi after his crash? How else could he afford to stay late massaging Takashi’s muscles when he felt any discomfort?

Adam didn’t regret his choice but the more time passed the more he knew he was the only one working to keep their relationship, to spend time together, to make sacrifices for both, it hurt so much to see it but Takashi would never be as dedicated to them as to himself and Adam could never hold it against him, he had a terrible disease that would make him invalid in a few years and dead even sooner, Adam loved him enough to share his journey and he knew Takashi loved to have him by his side as well but slowly he came to the realization that Takashi’s priorities had changed and he had to come to terms that he wasn’t one of them, they were just not right for each other.

_What happens now?_

The feelings washed over Adam, there, everything he feared was now on the table, Takashi’s priorities were elsewhere, where did that leave him? Takashi will keep going and going and if he didn’t do anything about it he’ll just continue to walk behind Takashi, never beside and he could see their relationship was also suffocating Takashi, he had to let him be free and in the process he’ll be free as well but…

_What do I want?_

In that moment he could almost hear the stern yet encouraging and determined voices of his parent before he left to America, he felt his own determination come to him

_I am Adam Wright, son of Alister and Chandani Wright, I came to America to become the best fighter pilot anyone has ever seen._

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the door open and saw Takashi walk in with a grim expression.

“Everything ok?”


	2. Day 2: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is too much talking XD

Home, they were finally here

Keith saw with content as his fellow paladins reunited with their families but he also looked around for a familiar face, Shiro, ever the leader, was speaking already with Iverson but Keith knew, was certain, Shiro was eager to see one person, he knew he and Adam had broken up but he saw how much Adam suffered his loss, saw Shiro whispering Adam’s name when he needed strength, they needed each other and Keith was certain their love would just take over for them

A familiar hair! Yes it was him!

“Shiro!” Keith shook his brother and pointed at a particular someone, said someone had a relaxed posture even if his eyes held longing but also a deep calm, he turned and saw Shiro’s eyes grow bigger and watery with unshed tears, with a smile Keith pushed his brother forward.

He expected tears, laughter and running to each other so it was unexpected when they both just walked to each other, yes it was a quick walk but still, were was the love? Adam and Shiro simply went in for a hug but Keith saw the way both squeezed the other for just a second, he knew they had a lot to talk and he could only hope they would both find what they need

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” Adam said to Shiro as they hugged, he allowed himself a fee tears, after all broken up or not, Takashi was, is an important part of his life

“I can’t believe that too and that I’m home, after all this time” Shiro said tears already unashamed out and a tighter hug, after that they pulled apart

“You look like you’ve been through hell and back” Adam said

“You too, I’m sorry for what happened” Shiro said and turned his gaze to Adam’s scars on his face

“You shouldn’t apologize at all, I’m the one that’s sorry, I had one job, one wish, to protect the people on Earth and to have you come back to a peaceful home but I failed” Adam said looking around at their small group of resistance

“I know you did everything you could, after all you transferred to the fighter division before I left, with your skills I’m sure you rose through the ranks pretty quickly”

“I did, I’ll have you know I’m part of the high response division”

“Wow! The best of the best” Shiro said amazed but not too surprised, this was Adam after all

“But we already know how things work around here! What I really want to know is what you’ve been up to! Not every day you find an old super advanced cat war machine and throw yourself into a world of aliens, how could the old Garrison compare?”

“There is just so much, I don’t think I could quickly summarize it and there are some parts I rather not remember”

“I understand, war is war after all, space or earth but if there is anything you want to talk about, know that I’m here”

“Thank you” Shiro smiled and Adam returned it

“Briefing Room, 10 minutes” Iverson loudly said and left

“I wish I could stay and talk about everything but duty calls” Shiro said

“Yeah I should get going” Adam replied

Even if they said their goodbyes, both moved to the same direction at the same time

“You’re going to the meeting?” Both said

“Yes!” Both answered and laughed

“I’m coming straight from space so I guess it’s obvious”

“I’m the one in charge of the MFEs so I need to be there”

“Oh, so you really went up the ranks,” Shiro motioned forward and both went to the meeting room

Now with Voltron they could begin to plan out their next move and Shiro was all for that but his eyes kept straying to Adam, he couldn’t get enough of seeing him but Adam would also look at Shiro, making both awkwardly look away

Something Shiro hadn’t felt for a long time made itself present, he felt butterflies in his stomach, yes just like when he was crushing on his best friend when they were just cadets, he saw Adam and couldn’t help but feel something intense for the man but he had to stop it, Adam and him weren’t an item anymore, it was already good enough Adam still wanted to be friends and maybe the nostalgia for home made him latch onto anything familiar and he couldn’t let himself try something when all the basis were a longing for a moment that no longer existed.

Meanwhile Adam was a mess, he broke up with Shiro so they could be free, after all these years he expected to be able to be civil but watching him, sitting across the table from him just as if it were any other briefing, Adam couldn’t believe this was real but he couldn’t allow past feelings get in the way, they already tried and proved they were just not right for each other, no matter how much Adam wanted it.

Which he didn’t! He totally didn’t! After all it was him the one who broke it off! All he was feeling was relief at the fact that someone who had been an important chapter of his life was alive.

-

It was inevitable to cross roads with Shiro, as the General of the MFE squadron Adam had to keep up to date with their status and the deployment of any of his squad, even if they had little time, the still held each other’s gaze longer than any proper one.

Still Shiro didn’t have the courage to ask anything, he didn’t knew if Adam still loved him, for all he knew he could’ve already move on so why should Shiro bother him?

“You guys are ridiculous,” Veronica said from Shiro’s side, making him jump into the air “All this pining is ridiculous,” She repeated.

“Sorry about that, but I just can’t ask him, what if he already moved on? What if I confuse him? What if he has someone else?”

“Well, gossip is usual anyway so I’ll tell you” She said and Shiro wiped his head so fast Veronica was sure he’ll feel it later.

“He didn’t date after you left, he was much to preoccupied on catching up all he had missed during his teaching time and we guessed of course he needed time, you guys had a long relationship after all, then the news came of your ‘death’ and he just shut himself in even more, it took a while but eventually he started going on a few dates and later he even started going steady with someone, they were already a few weeks in when Sam came back with the news that Matt and you were also alive and he broke it off, we don’t want to put words in his mouth but we all suspected he still felt something for you, so I hope I’m not wrong but I think you have a chance” She said and left, leaving Shiro looking for Adam.

Adam was done with a briefing where he presented the latest report done by his MFE pilots, the plan to recover Earth from Sendak’s grasp was already set and it was only a matter of days for it to be done.

“Adam!” He heard Shiro’s voice

“Yes?” Adam turned to face Shiro

“There is something important I have to talk to you”

“You want to know about my report? I have all I said in the briefing here” He motioned at the device in his hand

“It’s not about the plan, it’s about us”

“Oh,” Adam looked taken aback, he turned away “Then I think there is nothing to talk about, that subject is closed”

“Please, I know we left things in a bad shape but I want to try and fix it”

“Taka-, Shiro”

“You don’t have to do that”

“No, I have to” Adam looked at Shiro “We broke up for a reason and things haven’t changed”

“They have! This is not a temporary thing” Shiro waved his mechanical arm “My disease, it’s long and hard to explain but I no longer have it”

“I find it insulting that you think your disease was the reason we broke up, Ta-, Shiro, your disease only made your priorities change and I just wasn’t one of them, I hold no hard feelings towards you for that but that doesn’t mean we’ll work out now”

“All my time out there made me think on what I want and I know I want you, Adam your memory is what kept me sane out there, I still love you”

“Please stop, don’t say that again” Adam’s face hardened before he sighed and softened his expression “Listen, I know you’ve changed, I’ve seen you and I can tell you that I am proud of you, you are a formidable leader and I can see how passionate you are on protecting others, on bringing peace to the universe and now that you’ve told me that you no longer have your disease, it only further cements my decision. Takashi, you have found something you’re passionate about and I’m sure you’ll go as far as it’ll take you with all the time you have and rightfully deserve, the last thing I want to do is to hold you back and I know I don’t want to go into a relationship were we just coexist, were I trail behind you. A relationship is about being equal, is being there for the other, spending time together, getting mad at each other, seeing each other at our best and worse times, is putting effort and work in it, so I won’t go through that with someone I know has something great ahead of him and won’t make room for me, no matter how much I lo-” Adam looked away and Shiro’s sorrowful eyes came back to life

“No matter how much you…?” Shiro asked him

“I’ve made an entire speech and you latch onto the last part” Adam muttered and then faced Shiro seriosuly “Yes I still have feelings for you, what abou-” His words were cut off when warm lips collided with his

Everything he said went out the window as Shiro pulled him closer and he melted into the kiss, all the years of pain, relief and longing weighted on them as the world became just the two of them, it was only when reality came crashing down on Adam that he broke the kiss with a hand on Shiro’s chest but he didn’t pull apart, not even when Shiro pressed his forehead against his

“You not listening to me is part of why we broke up, you know?” Adam said

“I know but I need you to listen, everything you said, I want that, your support, companionship and love, all that and I want to give all of myself to you”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, are we not still at war? This is the worst possible time you could be asking this of me, war it’s ugly and unpredictable, you really want me to put my broken heart in your hands when I know you’ll jump head first into danger? It’s not just that I don’t want to be hurt, is that I already have been hurt and it was far more painful than I could’ve imagined, I don’t want to go through that again and once the war is over, if we even make it out alive, we don’t know were we’ll go, what we’ll want, I just told you, don’t hold yourself back because of me and more important, I won’t hold myself back because of you” With that, Adam finally put some distance between them and left, leaving Shiro alone and in pain

-

The punches kept coming and coming and Shiro gave his all to stop Sendak, he couldn’t let him get away with this, the paladins had worked hard to destroy the Zaiforge Cannons and now he couldn’t fail them, Sendak must be defeated but he fell into the ground once more and his injuries barely left room for him to move, Shiro thought that would be the end of him as Sendak approached, he couldn’t help but think of Adam and how, as always, he was absolutely right, he had jumped into danger and seemed like, again, he was going to die but before Sendak could reach him he was shot down with an incredible amount of beams, he turned to were they were coming only to see Adam’s fighter still viciously firing at Sendak

-

Shiro woke up to a soft, or at least softer than dirt, surface, he could hear a beeping sound and slowly he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the man by his bedside.

“Adam?” He said in a raspy voice.

“Oh, you’re finally with us” He answered and went back to peeling his apple.

“What-” Shiro coughed.

“Don’t try too much, your throat is dry but I still can’t give you water, here” Adam grabbed the nearby cup and only moisten Shiro’s lips, once done he went back to his apple.

“Why?” Is all Shiro said.

“I guess that is the only question that matters” Adam was silent for a moment as he tried to put his thoughts together “I broke up with you to free us both, it was painful but I regained a sense of self when I did and I know even you rested from our fight-, hey! You’re still in recovery so don’t move!” Adam reproached Shiro and carried on.

“But I failed in a task, even if we weren’t together I still thought of you, worried about you even if it just caused me pain, I tried dating, putting you out of my mind and even found someone I got along with but when Sam came back and told me you were alive, I just couldn’t continue with it, I realized that deep down I still loved you and still do now, so even if we are not together I still worry about you, heck I took a fighter without authorization just to rescue your dumbass” Adam chuckled and Shiro tried but he began to cough.

“Hey hey, don’t die on me now” Adam told a coughing Shiro with a smile and kept talking “I can’t tell you we’ll just go back like nothing happened, I’m still scared of getting hurt but I’m hurting just from being away from you, so if the offer is still there and we’re really serious on giving our all for this to work, then I think we ought to try, don’t you think? You still need to recover and I do think we should get our things sorted out before anything but, now that the Atlas is airborne and my MFEs are part of it, then maybe staying in the Atlas is an option for me, I'm willing to take the risk because you are worth it and I think you are willing to take that risk for me too” Adam smiled at Shiro before he showed him his work, a couple of bunny apples Adam knew Shiro loved.

“What do you think? I’ll give them to you when the doctor allows me” Adam said and Shiro could only smile back at Adam and all the love and care he was putting to him, he then turned his hand up and moved it towards Adam, he was confused at first but then understood perfectly fine as he took Shiro’s hand, intertwined their fingers and sealed the deal with a kiss to Shiro’s hand.


	3. Day 3: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a question for Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love weddings but suck at writing them  
> Too much details XD  
> Still hope you enjoy this :3

Shiro plopped on the couch, one arm on the armrest the other over the couch, just like that another person entered home as well, he also plopped in the couch but his back landed on Shiro’s side, his head resting on Shiro’s shoulder and they both gasped exhausted.

“I don’t want to get up ever again” Adam said

“Bad day?”

“Rizavi was bothering Ina again, they wouldn’t stop arguing, I think I still can hear their voices” Adam grunted

Shiro smiled and kissed Adam’s forehead “How about we order from Sal’s?”

“Hm, Sal’s? Shouldn’t we heat up our leftovers instead of pulling rank?”

“They haven’t closed yet so if by pulling rank you mean ordering so we don’t even have to move from the couch and my amazing boyfriend can tell me all about his tough day then yeah I’m pulling rank”

“Well then Captain, order in” Adam said with a smile but soon left when he began retelling his day and how apparently Rizavi had taken Ina’s cup but Rizavi says they all look the same, cue Leifsdottir going on a three hour lecture on the different coffee cups, Adam missed the days were they hadn’t discovered coffee

Shiro made their order as he laid there listening to Adam’s rant on his students turned brigade when a feel of contempt took over him, it was strange at first but then he understood the reason, he was sitting right next to Adam still going on a tirade of much too energized young people and a why they should forbid caffeinated coffee on his platform, no matter how much he would suffer from it.

Shiro sometimes couldn’t believe this was his life, he was at home, Adam’s energetic voice filling the room, his lover’s weight cuddled up to his chest and his arm around the man he loved, lost and miraculously gave Shiro a chance, gave them a chance.

It hadn’t been an immediate thing, Adam wanted to formally begin after the war, asses what is in the table and figure out what their next move would be, even so Shiro was immensely happy when Adam would break his own rules and they would make out in a corner of the Atlas, back then, even if they weren’t officially together, Shiro was eager to show Adam that he was going to put an effort in their relationship and he would have a place for Adam in his life.

Once Honerva was defeated, as promised, they began talking what they wanted, with him at the helm of the Atlas, Shiro was eager to explore the galaxy and with the Coalition he could also bring peace between the liberated people and help unite more into the Coalition. Adam still wanted to keep flying, he had been the one to test the earliest MFEs before they were given to his students, he saw the devastation the Galra made and he also had a reminder of it on half his body, as a member of the Coalition, Adam was willing to stay in the Atlas and support on any firepower they needed, with both content with what their future would hold, they’ve slowly but surely began the reconstruction of their relationship, that as for now, it almost seemed like they never broke up.

They were a team once again, balancing each other out and giving as much as receiving, Adam was his joy and his home, with him all his worries melted away and he loved him more than ever before, Adam had taken a leap of faith for him and the results were a happiness Shiro never thought he’d feel again, he now couldn’t imagine a life without Adam and he wanted to make sure Adam knew how much he loved him and wanted to give back all the happiness the other made him feel.

“Marry me” The words escaped him before he noticed.

Adam, who was complaining about a new dressing they had put in the cafeteria and he’d call Hunk to check it over, went completely still

“Ah, forget what I said, wrong timing and you were in the middle of-” Shiro kept desperately babbling as Adam was just staring at him with wide eyes, before he knew it he had a lap full of Adam and his head was tightly grasped between Adam’s hands and pulling him to look at Adam’s carefully excited eyes.

“What did you say?” Adam shakily asked.

“Maybe this isn-”

“Please, you got a question for me?”

Shiro stared into Adam’s waiting eyes filled with love that seemed that was just one word away form being unleashed, he saw Adam, really saw him, the moment may had been spontaneous but he knew his feelings were true and became even bigger the more he looked at him, with the softest smile, he knew he had a question to ask.

“Will you marry me?”

“Takashi, this is probably the worse way to ask but I feel it fits you just perfectly” Adam fondly said, making Shiro laugh because Adam was always right.

“Do you think it fits _us_ perfectly?”

“Hmmm” Adam playfully pondered “I think it does in a way, you doing something impulsive and me saying yes despite my better judgement” He gave Shiro a knowing smile.

Shiro laughed at what Adam said before something registered in his brain and he looked wide-eyed back at Adam “Yo-, you mean...”

“Yes, of course is yes, there is no one else I want to give that yes to” Adam laughed before he closed their distance and poured his feelings in a kiss.

Shiro felt drunk on excitement, he melted into the kiss, bringing Adam impossibly closer, feeling his soft lips, his warm pliant body, this moment right here was absolutely and beyond perf-

_“Your order from Sal’s has arrived”_


End file.
